batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Batman: Evolution
Batman: Evolution is a fan-made story, set to be published sometime in 2017 and 2018. It follows 18-year-old Bruce Wayne, who recently returned from a ten year long trip, who works on taking back his father's company from Carmine Falcone while dealing with various crime gangs. The story itself is similar to that of "Gotham," being a coming of age, though while Gotham focuses on Bruce Wayne's progression from being a child to the man he is in the Batman Universe, it focuses on Bruce's attempts to stop the criminal element prior to becoming the fearsome Dark Knight of Gotham. The author also, currently, only has four story arcs planned. Storyline After the deaths of his parents, Bruce Wayne swore that he would never allow anyone to feel the same pain that he did. Ten years later, he returns to Gotham...only it has not changed for the better. Mayor Hill has turned many parts of the city into horrible sectors of poverty and filth. Crime syndacites run rampant, warring with the police. Carmine Falcone, the biggest name in the underworld, is also in control of Wayne Enterprises, using the company's resources for his own benefit. Determined to get back his father's company back, Bruce goes through a political battle with Falcone, all the while working to stop the many crime gangs that terrorize Gotham's streets. Characters Bruce Wayne (Batman) The protagonist of the story. He left Gotham ten years ago with his family's butler, Alfred Pennyworth, in order to try and better himself for his goal to make Gotham a better place. Five years ago, when Alfred believed he was old enough to look after himself and returned to the Wayne Family Estate, Bruce found himself under the guidance of the League of Assassins, becoming the prized pupil of Ra's al Ghul. After he returns to Gotham, he quickly notices the horrible changes that it has undergone. In the early part of his crime fighting career, he is known as the "Hooded Prowler," as he wears a black hoodie with a face-mask and high-tech goggles. He is currently balancing his nightly activities with his days at school and his political battle with Carmine Falcone to reclaim Wayne Enterprises. Alfred Pennyworth The butler of the Wayne Family, and a former member of the British Secret Service. He had originally investigated the Wayne Family whilst remaining in the guise of the faithful friend, though when he discovered that Thomas Wayne was aware of this and still continued to trust him, Alfred worked for him in earnest. After the Wayne Family's deaths, he works to protect Bruce to the best of his abilities. He is currently unaware of his nightly activities. Harvey Dent A prominent member of the Attorney's Office, as well as a popular running candidate for the position of Mayor. He is helping Bruce in his political battle in ousting Carmine Falcone, believing that one of the few remainders of the Wayne legacy should not be in the hands of a criminal. In exchange, Bruce helps funds his campaign. Harvey is an avid believer of the concept of "action and reaction," often emulating it through flipping a coin. Selina Kyle (Catwoman) A 22-year-old woman who Bruce meets while holding a fundraiser party as a promotion for Harvey's campaign against Hill for Mayor. She has a mysterious smile ever present, and shows an interest in the young Wayne heir. Bruce meets her alter ego, Catwoman, while investigating human trafficking. She helps assist him, though she quickly reveals her true motives in that she wanted at the money the ringleader has stashed away and wanted to see what the fuss was about the "new hero" in town. "John Doe" A mysterious pale-skinned man Bruce meets one day while investigating Falcone's criminal ties. He helps defend Bruce from a bunch of thugs, who immediately become fearful when they see him as they try and fight back. He shows a curious interest in Bruce, and gives him information about Falcone, in exchange for a favor he would have to repay in the future. In the planned third story arc, John Doe becomes the main antagonist as he manipulates every crime ring in Gotham into a chaotic frenzy while impersonating the infamous "Black Mask." Vicki Vale A reporter for one of the many Gotham news stations. She covers the story of Bruce Wayne's return to Gotham and his attempts to reclaim his family's company from Carmine Falcone. She becomes a major characer in the planned second story arc, which is set one year after the events of the first arc. Bane The villain for the second half of the planned second story arc. Nothing is known about this incarnation of the infamous brawler, other than that he holds a code of honor, and believes that what defines a man is not family reputation or history, but rather words and actions. Carmine Falcone The antagonist for the first story arc of Batman: Evolution. Sometime after the deaths of Thomas and Martha Wayne, he quickly assumed control of Wayne Enterprises and its assets, using them for his personal benefit. He is additionally a powerful crime boss, controlling the most powerful gangs in Gotham, and works closely with the otherwise unknown "Black Mask." He speaks highly of the Wayne Family, showing some sort of connection, but in spite of this respect, he is unwilling to return the company to Bruce, who was named the rightful heir. Jason Todd The central antagonist of the fourth planned story arc of Batman: Evolution. A former member of the Gotham City Police Department, his partner was murdered by "John Doe" and despite evidence, the police were left unable to act. Deciding to investigate the matter himself, Jason was inspired by the Batman's heroic acts in fighting crime, yet felt he was going about it the wrong way. Finding this inspiration, Jason became the Red Hood, and the anti-thesis to Bruce Wayne. Story Arcs Batman: Evolution's story, so far, is planned to have four arcs. Additional arcs are still in development. The First Step The first story arc focuses on the young Bruce Wayne's return to Gotham and exploring the horrific criminal underground that runs rampant on the streets. Remembering his promise to never allow anyone to feel the same pain he did ten years ago, Bruce becomes known to Gotham as the "Hooded Prowler" as he begins his quest to take down the crime gangs in Gotham, all the while wrestling with his new life at school and his political battle with Carmine Falcone, who has assumed control of Wayne Enterprises. The Ties that Bind One year after first donning the mantle of Batman, Bruce Wayne's alter ego has quickly earned a fearsome reputation in the underworld. With Lieutenant Gordon's help, Batman begins making a difference by taking down the most fearsome of criminals. However, the Wayne Family's golden reputation comes under fire when it is leaked to the press that the Wayne's actually had ties to the criminal underworld, leaving Bruce to try and uncover the truth. He also comes to face off against the "Children of Arkham," who are hellbent on revealing the corruption and dealing out their own justice, as well as a powerful brawler who calls himself Bane. The Last Laugh After the fall of the Children of Arkham and Bane's arrest, Bruce begins the path to restoring the Wayne Family name and gaining back the trust of the public. He also takes a break from being Batman due to his injuries, though his short break comes to an end when a powerful crime boss known as Black Mask begins to cause trouble across Gotham, beginning a hostile takeover of every major gang in the country. Worse yet, Bruce has a reunion with John Doe, who has come back for the favor he was promised. Under the Red Hood Three months after the Joker has earned his fearsome reputation and went underground, Bruce Wayne continues to look for the self-made Clown Prince of Crime. He eventually comes across a mysterious vigilante called the Red Hood, who attacks him when Bruce finds him about to execute a criminal. After the encounter, Bruce discusses this with Jim Gordon and learns the identity of this masked killer. To both Bruce and Gordon's horror, the Red Hood is a former police officer of GCPD: Jason Todd. Notes * The story's title may be inspired by X-Men: Evolution, an animated re-imagining of Marvel's X-Men. * The story has many inspirations, which include Telltale's Batman game, Marvel's Daredevil Netflix series, and Gotham. Category:Storylines Category:Fan fiction Category:Fanon